


overworked and stressed

by Ulysses23



Series: projection [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, jaehyun to the rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 15:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21101540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulysses23/pseuds/Ulysses23
Summary: The one time Doyoung has free time and Jaehyun doesn't.Basically Doyoung is doing way too much and Jaehyun has to slow him down.





	overworked and stressed

**Author's Note:**

> hello i'm back again and basically projecting myself onto Doyoung again. (probably will be a reoccurring theme in this series). partially reflective of my own life and I kind of just wanted to write another story. anyways, this one is in the same setting as the first one but can be read stand alone. (I'm not crying this time so that's good.) wrote this in one setting so excuse any mistakes and the choppiness please.

"Okay I have three meetings that day and an exam on Wednesday does Thursday work?"

"Nope, I have two exams back to back, a doctor's appointment to go to and I have to study for the Marketing exam on Friday before going to work."

"Ugh, what about Saturday?"

"I'm visiting my parents this weekend remember Doie?"

"Shoot I forgot you were doing that this weekend. What about next Tuesday?"

"I have my club meeting that night and we're having elections so I'll be gone for a while that night. I also have a paper due on Thursday so I'll be working on that all week when I come back from home."

"God damn it Jae we haven't had date night in months and the one week and a half I finally have some free time you're busy." Doyoung huffed out a sigh and blew his bangs. His schedule was finally less busy that he could actually hang out with people if he wanted to. He and Jaehyun were currently standing next to each other in the kitchen looking at their calendar.

"Doie, this is the first time you finally have a week and a half where you're not busy 24/7. Why don't you spend it doing something you enjoy and missed or hang out with Taeyong?"

"But Jae, I miss spending quality time with you that's not just watching TV or literally sleeping in bed. We haven't gone out to eat together or explored anything in a long time since school started."

Jaehyun turned towards Doyoung and put his arms around his waist. He touched his forehead to Doyoung's and gave a sympathetic smile. "Babe, have you wondered why you haven't time for me or for anyone lately? You're President of a student organization, and Treasurer of another student organization but you basically have done everyone's job on e-board(*) for both organizations. You're also volunteering at least 60 hours per semester when you don't need to, and taking 5 classes, one of which is a masters class. Not to mention you're about to start your internship soon."

Doyoung pouted, when he put it that way, it sounded like he was overworking himself. "It's not my fault the people on e-board can't do their job right. And I enjoy volunteering, I'm just being a good role model for the new members of my organization."

Jaehyun sighed, "Doie, the point of having an e-board is that it's a team effort. Everyone has their job to do and as President, you oversee them to make sure they're doing it right, not do it for them. And same with treasurer, you're making sure there's enough money for the organization to spend on necessities. You don't have to be the one buying everything. If they don't know how to do their job, you have to teach them so they can next time." Doyoung continued pouting.

"Babe, you're overworking yourself. You don't even need to volunteer 60 hours a semester, you're only required 30 hours by the organization, of which you've completed 3 weeks ago."

"Jae, I just don't trust them, what if they make a mistake and damage our reputations and our organization becomes nonexistent? What if all the money is spent on useless shit and I couldn't stop them? I have to be the one to do everything so there are no mistakes."

"Doie, that's what I mean by you're overworking yourself. You've essentially taken on like almost 20 positions at once on top everything you're doing. Let them make their mistakes so they can learn from it. Let them spend all the money on useless shit so they realize that they shouldn't have spent it on useless shit. I understand you don't want things to end badly and that you want everything to be perfect but sometimes, failure is necessary." Jaehyun breathed out, he almost said all of that in one breath before taking another to start again.

"I'm worried about you, sometimes you're gone from 7am to 9pm and you go straight to doing homework before going to sleep and repeat. It's not healthy and I know it's been causing you a lot of stress."

Doyoung pondered on what Jaehyun said. It was true that working two e-boards was stressing him out and with all the volunteering he's been doing each week was starting to gnaw at him. And he had a bunch of group projects he needed to work on but could hardly meet with his group members since he usually had other commitments. He can't remember the last time he did something for himself and only for himself.

"Okay, so maybe you're right Jae, maybe all this work has been causing me a lot of stress. What do I do? They rely on me now to do their job."

"Delegate. You have to delegate your tasks to the respective e-board members Doie. And you don't have to volunteer as frequently now. You've met your 30 hours requirement, you're already done 55 hours. You don't have to volunteer for the rest of the semester unless you want to. I mean _want_, not feel a need. You're about to start working soon and you'll have to make time for that. It's hard to let go, but I'll be here with you, every step of the way."

Doyoung smiled and put his arms around Jaehyun's neck, "How do you always know what to do?" Doyoung pecked his lips, "I love you Jung Jaehyun, what would I do without you?"

Jaehyun smiled back, "Like I said, you have to make mistakes to learn from them and I've certainly made a lot of them managing my organization. I love you too Kim Doyoung, now come on, it's getting late, let's get to bed and maybe, we can relieve some of that stress right now." 

"Jae!" Doyoung blushed, hiding his head in Jaehyun's neck while Jaehyun smirked.

Honestly though, what would Doyoung do without Jaehyun?

**Author's Note:**

> * for those who may not be familiar, e-board is short for executive board. I'm unsure how other countries call it but in the United States, it refers to the overall leadership team of the organization/club. ex: president, vice pres, treasurer, etc.
> 
> i've been having a hard time balancing everything with school and extracurriculars and soon work. i hope everyone is doing okay, I try to respond to comments so feel free to tell me how you're doing/feeling. I know it's been rough with the passing of Sulli (RIP) but know that i'm always here to talk to. i'm not defending bullies and haters but most of the time, they're going through their own problems and that's how they cope, by projecting their fears and hate onto someone else. there will always be people who will never understand you and that's okay, because they can also help you grow stronger and resilient against them (you don't need them in your life). but i understand that during that moment where you have to face them, it's hard and feels neverending. don't be afraid to reach out to friends and family or even professional help (if you're able to). it may feel isolating but you may be surprised in who else feels a similar way. you're doing the best you can right now and that's what matters. you matter.
> 
> good night/day whenever you're reading this.


End file.
